Danse Macabre
by dat bocchan
Summary: So Alois is a ballet dancer at the age 23 and lives in London, and meets Claude through his hobby. Rated M for sexual intercourse and possibly bad language, could also be slight abuse in it. I am going to keep this short because you can't write much and I don't want to spoil the story. Enjoy.
1. Morning song

It was a cold Thursday morning in February. As early as this only a few persons were awake and on their way either home from a night shift or on their way to work. Hyde park was only filled by a few people who was tiredly walking their dogs or taking a morning run. Not so much was happening at five am in the morning, especially this late at year.

The streets were covered in a small amount of snow covering the streets but the most had disappeared from warmer days and more sun. But today it had been still and thick grey clouds were covering the sky, threatening with rain.

The underground was not filled yet. It was no stress and everyone moved slowly, tired and groggy. Except the blond male at the age of 23 who was happily awake this early in the morning. He was running towards the train going to Covent Garden. His head phones were leaking with sounds of violin music, classic pieces that would make anyone peaceful.

He made his way up to the gates and handed the brown haired girl sitting behind the glass wall. Her hair was set up in a messy bun and she was wearing a pair of square spectacles that was hiding her big green eyes. She had freckles and seemed to have just come to work, she was sipping coffee and glanced up at the young who held the ticket out. She took it and let him through the gate and down to catch his train.

There was about six other people down on the platform. The train going towards his destination was already on its way to leave when the male ran towards it and jumped through the doors when they were about to close and let out a small breath as he looked around and started walking further to the front in the train, slowly making his way so he wouldn't fall. When he came to the end he sat down and pulled his bag into his lap and took out his mp3 to change song.

Scrolling through the songs he found something that soothed him and leaned back, waiting for the long ride to be over. Pulling the rather thin jacket around his small frame and nuzzled into the scarf he had wrapped around his neck to keep some warmth.

With curious eyes he looked at the people in the trolley he was in, they were a few and a man was asleep some seats away from him. A head of him was a young boy, he had black hair and was maybe on his way to a early lesson like him.

He was humming softly together with the music piece was made by Bruno Moretti. A composer from Italy. The youth loved his music as well as many others. His humming continued as he stood up and jumped of the train and walked towards the ballet studio.

Alois Trancy, a twenty three year old male with short slightly curly blond hair. He was about 162 cm and had been going to ballet since he was seven, he was practicing with The Royal Ballet in London England where he lived. He owned a small flat and worked at a yogurt shop a block down his house. He lived on his own but liked it that way. He didn't need anyone to be in the way of him. But he had been thinking about getting a pet, but had never been good with animals.

While the clock turned six, he was in the changing room for boys and opened his bag containing his clothes and shoes. It had always been lonely to be a male dancing ballet. No one else but him was in this class, only girls, and him.

The light were bright and there was a mirror on the wall. The benches with hooks over them. Slowly he started to remove his scarf following by his coat and t-shirt. While pulling his tight long sleeved shirt over his head he heard the piano on the other side the wall was playing. He smiled and hummed the melody as he removed his sweat pants and replaced them with tights in the same black as his shirt.

Sitting down on the bench he took the shoes out and laced them tightly around his feet. He stood up and stood on his toes for a minute as well as stretching a bit to get his muscles into work. With a sigh and a look in the mirror he walked out to be meet by three girls who greeted him hello and small hugs.

They all had know each other since a young age and they were rather good friends. Sometimes Alois and some of them go out to take a coffee and shopping. Other days eating dinner or even partying. But that was when they were a bit younger and they just got allowed to go to clubs and drink. They had lost interest in it rather fast.

The teacher clapped her hands and the small group of eleven walked to stand at the mirror while she was making sure everyone was here. The blond was wagging back and forth on his toes and heel, looking down as he waited for the lesson to start.

With yet another clap of her hands his head shoot up to look at her. She spun her finger around which meant we were to turn to look at our right and start our stretching. I grabbed the rod as everyone else and bend to the side as everyone else. We continued doing so for s minute before changing to stretch out toes.

Soon they were lifting their legs and stretching their backs. The counters oh the dancers ribs and small hips were showing as well as collar bones and strong calves. They were all petite, small and skinny, but also very strong.

The piano began to play and the dancing begun. We were directed what to do and re did it until we all had made it perfect. This was how it usually went, but it was getting more intense now when auditions for the ballet show in May. We were going to get to know what kind of show it would be in a week. Everyone wanted to be on the big scene and have a big roll. Alois had played one of the boys in the nut cracker two years ago at Christmas.

He loved the feeling of dancing in front of people like that. But honestly he had wanted to be a snow flake at the winter show. But his teacher had told him they couldn't have a boy in a tutu. He had been mad for some days but let it go, after all he was still one of few who got the chance to be on stage.

The young blonds thoughts were flying around as he danced, just as himself. And before he knew it, the piano stopped playing and their teacher clapped her hands. "Good work everybody. We will know what piece we are going to perform now in May at beginning of next week and I hope you all have a nice day and keep up the good work girls." She said and smiled at the short boy who rolled his eyes and smiled slightly.

He had been called a girl since he began here. Mostly because he was the only male in this group. Madame, as they called her, had thought Alois was a girl the first time she saw him and accidently called him miss Trancy. That had made the group laugh and Alois to blush madly and mumbling 'I am not a woman.'

As they started to walk towards the changing rooms the girls chatted and giggled as they talked about the performance. He was excited as well but didn't show it as much. He quietly walked into the boys changing room and removed the shirt from his body and tossed it on the bench. The young rubbed his face a bit from sweat before sitting down and untied the shoes. Removing his tights brought a little struggle but he pulled them off.

He put his clothes back on and made sure they were sitting as they should in the big mirror before pushing the door open and threw his back pack over his shoulder and walked out.

There was only two hours left until he needed to be at his work, he needed to open the shop and fill the small tanks as well as cut fruits before his co worker came at ten. There weren't so many who worked there so they were two or three every day, and Alois worked three days a week, Monday, Thursday and Friday. He loved his job and he got enough money to pay for his apartment and food as well as his ballet courses and such things as clothes and other enjoyments.

Often he would go on small dates but never seemed to have any interest in the male he gone out with. They were all the same. Same tanned skin with over styled hair and sunglasses, tank tops that showed a lot of chest and pants that were hanging to low even if they were using belt. They had the same cheesy smile and disgusting comments or pick up lines. He gave up on trying to find someone – he would let them come with time, it would work better.

When he was back home to drop his things off he took a rather quick shower to make sure he didn't smell bad at work. He washed his hair as well and got out in about ten minutes. With a glance at the watch in the bedroom he saw he had about forty minutes left. He took a fluffy towel and dried himself.

The blond looked into the mirror and scanned his soft looking face. No sign of hair or pricks as always. Even though he might not need to be, he was fixed with he looked. He hated having facial hair and waxed it from time to time, but it seemed to not want to grow as much anymore as in puberty. But it was more of body hair than facial.

His slender arm stretched over his head and he yawned, the other one stretching back slightly and he heard a soft 'pop' from his back and opened his eyes that had gotten closed. With a quick movement he took the lavender smelling deodorant and raised his left arm, rolling it in his pit. He did the same to the other and rubbed them down a bit before closing the cap and put it away.

With light footsteps he got into his room and opened the old oak closet, humming a song for himself. He had a smile on his lips as he took a purple knitted sweater and some black skinny jeans. His outfits weren't rather complicated and was something you could see everyone walk in. He was simply melting into the folk mass.

He pulled the knitted long sleeve over his head and walked to sit on his bed as he put socks on, after that tugging the jeans up his slender legs. He laid down on the bed and buttoned it with a sigh. With a last glance at the watch, he only had thirty minutes to go.

He let out a breath and jumped up to get his bag, throwing out the ballet clothes into his room and walked out the door, locking it and sighed as he walked down the stairs.

Alois lived rather close to his job so as said, he could walk there, jogging if he wanted it to go faster. But after training he was nearly always tired and walked, only running if he had too and was late. But he had time to relax a bit on his way.

When he made it there he pulled out his key chain and quickly found the pink key with some paint scrapped away from it. He pushed it into the lock and turned the key softly and pushed the door open. After entering he closed the door and locked it from the inside.

There was some sunlight peeking through the big windows, but except from that it was dark. The winter sun was lilting the place in a cold tone and made it all look so frozen. A small shiver went up his body and he turned the lights on, walking to the paying desk he laid his jacket over it and tossed his bag over the small desk and walked around it himself.

Now he had to get going if he wanted to be done in time. Pulling his shirt over his head he took the black button up in the small kitchen and pulled it over his head before buttoning the three buttons on top. He grabbed the white but still colourfull apron with the text Lovely Yoghurt on It in small light pink bubbly letters at the chest of it.

As the top frozen yoghurt shop they were, they had always daily fresh fruits and berries. But like this when it is winter, they don't get as much fresh from the store and close produced, but they manage to get what they need for the winter season.

He pulled out the strawberries, blueberries, raspberries, cherries and black berries. He began taking down the small bowls and placed them in a neat row in front of him, keeping about three centimeters between them.

For a bit he fumbled around, trying to find the cutting board that usually was in the cabinet to the left to the fridge. He groaned lowly and found it in the dish washer, cleaning it quickly he put it on the table and went to his bag out in the front.

He kneeled down and opened it, taking his mp3 out and coupled it to a stereo, putting on some music. Some classical, he knew his co worker would be okay with him playing it and it honestly made the customers more calm.

He hummed along as he pumped the bottle with soap and raised his voice a bit as he turned the water on and let it wash the soap away. He opened the box with blackberries after he dried his hands and cut them up a bit to make them more suitable to put on ice cream. He chopped them in four and after he had filled the small square bowl he had placed out and continued to do the same with the other berries.

He took two of them and walked out to the desk and placed them in the holes that were in the freeze part of the small freeze box. Walking back to the kitchen he continued to fill the small holes with bowls.

He opened a top cabinet and took bags of nuts, sprinkles and candy. He poured it into a bit bigger bowls and walked out to place them in. When he remembered he forgot to put the yogurt machine on he ran up to put it on and made sure they all were on when he walked back into the kitchen to get the brownies and cookies from the fridge.

He continued to hum as he crumbled the cookies a bit and cut the brownie up in small cubes.

When he was done with putting everything up he took a paper bowl and pulled in the lever to the first machine to make sure it worked, he continued to do the same to all 15 flavors and smiled as everything had worked well.

A soft knock on the glass door made him turn around and look at the tall chocolate skinned woman with long light lavender hair. He smiled and but the bowl to the side and ran up to open the door. "Hi, Hannah!" he said happily and turned the closed sign to stand open and left the door unlocked.

"Hey little boy." She teased and ruffled his blond locks with her purple painted finger nails. She grinned as she dumped her bag on a chair in the small workers room and took Alois' stuff as well. "Oh…ehm forgot about them." He said and followed her in.

She had her hair put up in a messy bun on her head with a black hair banc placed nicely on her hair. She was wearing light washed jeans and a tank top with some words on it in French. He looked away as she pulled the shirt over her head. Even though he was gay he didn't like to look at other when they changed, even if she had said it was okay and she didn't care.

He walked back out to the store area and took the bowl of half melted ice cream and tossed it in one of the bins. With a glance out the window e took a new and pulled the mint green lever. Making a soft and thick mass of red yoghurt pour out. He stopped after he thought it was enough and moved to the one a bit away saying, vanilla, and pulled the lever.

"What are you doing you sneaky bastard?" The soft feminine voice came from behind him and he turned to her with a grin after letting go of the lever to the vanilla flavor. "I am eating breakfast." He said and walked to the small lay out with fruits, candy, sprinkles and different sauces.

The blond grasped the spoon to the brownies and took a few, as well as raspberries and chocolate sprinkles as well as sauce.

Dramatically he turned to the woman and bowed down. "Red velvet and vanilla with loads of chocolate just for you and me my lady." He said and moved back up from his position and took two spoons, handing one to her.

"Seriously though, should you eat this? You're like a ballet dancer, don't you have a strict diet or something?"

"Yeah I do, but who cares? I am already as thin as a stick." He groaned and took a spoon full of red velvet cream and a brownie piece, shoving it into his mouth and moaned at the taste. "Stop sound like you are having sex with the ice cream!" The older girl said and took the other spoon for herself and scooped up some vanilla as well as velvet.

Alois took another spoon and rolled his eyes back as he felt the flavors again. "Ugh I love ice cream…."

Both their heads shot up when the door opened and two young girls came in. Quickly Hannah took the bowl and ran to the kitchen laughing as Alois wiped his mouth with his wrist and smiled at the girls entering the small store.

"Hey girls! Have you been here before or do you want me to show you how you do it all?" He said happily and walked closer to the two females looking to be around fifteen or seventeen.

"Our first time really, we heard about this place in a magazine and we had our ways past." The girl with bright red hair that was curled and had long natural lashes, she had freckles and a small blush from the cold. She had a black coat reaching middle thigh and a hat pulled over her head, it was brightly orange.

"Then let me show you the way to the start," He said and bowed for the two girls. "my ladies." The dancer said and walked up to take two bowls and handed one to each of them. They took them and watched the male closely.

"First tell me a flavor you like and I can show you." He said and took the other females bowl, she had a nose piercing and short light brown hair cut into a bob with bangs. She had a read short but rather thin jacket, she also had a blush from the cold. "Hmmm, chocolate." The younger girl said and the male skipped over to the machine containing chocolate.

"You only pull down the lever like this," The word was made into a small and soft ssss sound as he pulled down the lever for a second before pulling it back up and handed it to the girl. "I f you have problems, just tell me. And over there you can choose sprinkles, sauce, and other things to add your little early desert." He said and walked to the side to let them choose their flavors.

He had a stupid grin over his face as Hanna came out and handed him the empty paper bowl with a bit of melted cream in the button as well as smeared out chocolate.

This brought a frown to his face and tossed the bowl back to her. "I only got like, two spoons of that." He muttered and leaned his elbows against the cash register, laying his head on his pale arms. The girls were putting on their topping and was soon done.

They came to weight their bowls that looked rather full and Alois pulled away and motioned towards the metallic square with a small digital display on it. "Who will be first?" He asked and smiled softly as the girl with the fiery red hair put hers down and waited for the changing numbers to stop.

"Aaaaannd….that will be three pounds my lady." He said as he typed in the weight and cost on the check out and it popped open as he was handed three golden coins. He dropped them down in place and closed it with his hip, ripping the receipt over the rough edge and handed it to her.

The second girl with the bob hair cut placed hers down and was already ready with her wallet open and hummed along to the music that had changed into a song by a piece the dancer liked. He grinned for himself. "Like it?" He asked as he typed in several numbers again. "Yeah a bit." He nodded and pressed the button and let the receipt roll out. "And it will be three pounds and a bit of small change."

The money was sent down in the cashier and he closed it, waving at the girls. "See you sometime I hope!" Hannah only chuckled at him and nudged his head with her elbow. Alois was much shorter than her and reached up to her chest. "I think it's seriously thanks to you we got such good business blondie."

"Oh shut up, unless as you I am using charm and make them want to come back to see me." The grin on his face grew and he giggled as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cookie from the counter.

"Do you want to go and take some lunch when our shift is over?" He asked and munched on the chocolate covered cookie and grabbed another. "We could celebrate me dancing in the nut cracker."

"Alois that was some years ago you know. And we have already celebrated that, but I'm up for some food, yeah." The light haired woman said and placed a kiss on his soft cheek.

The blond choked on the cookie and wiped his hand on his cheek. "Hey!" He muttered and felt his cheeks heathen up. "I told you to stop kissing my cheeks! I'm not a child!"

With a flick on the nose the boy went quiet. "Don't yell, and I am still older than you. And for last, your cheeks are adorable." With a firm pinch to the left cheek that she had placed her glossy lips on she smiled at him.

"But what about we eat at a new place?" Changing subject Alois got back to the food. Not wanting to argue about his looks. "I'd love to discover a new restaurant!" The male said happily and poked Hannah's cheek. "What about you?"

The darker hued girl chuckled lowly and nodded. "Sounds good. I'd love to go somewhere new with you."

Honestly it wounded like a date for unknowing ears. But it was a simple lunch date between two friends. Alois saw nothing wrong in it, but some used to think that he was Hannah's boyfriend. The blond had never been in a relationship before, not a serious one. When he was younger he meet up with a slightly older male with brown hair that he used to have a little fun with and ease his sexual thoughts with. But the other man found someone else and they haven't meet since then.

Not that he cared about him that much, he had other friends and was not as immature and needy to feel pleasure as he was when he was young and just got into puberty. But he still missed being intimate with another human, mostly the cuddling and being held.

But he would just let it happen, he was tired of dates and only stumble into some douche bag that only wanted a one night stand, while he was looking for something serious.

Tired of having someone not caring for you and only wanting you as a toy.

"Hey, blondie. Lost in your own thoughts again?" The light haired female said and put a arm around him. "Uhm, yeah. Sorry, I spaced out a bit." The blond locks tossed around as he shook his head.

.

.

.

It had gotten late when he was on his way home. It was calm on the streets, only a few people being out, on their way home after a long day at work. Alois was tired and he had a whole day off tomorrow, which meant he could sleep and make himself a good meal.

He had also planned on going to the pet shop a bit away in town to look at the animals. As said he felt a bit lonely and he needed a bit of companion ship from another breathing being. The feeling of being alone for what was it now, seven years? It made him feel slightly crazy in a way. He needed to talk to someone.

Digging into his bag for the keys he mumbled for himself as he didn't find them. If he had forgot them somewhere he would be annoyed, he didn't have spare keys. After a minute he found them and sighed as he got the door open and slammed it shut. Kicking off his shoes he stretched and removed his coat, locking the door and walking straight into his room.

Basically ripping his clothes of he pushed the sheets away and laid down. Letting out a huff he wrapped himself tightly in the thick blankets. Looking out the window he groaned, he had forgot to pull the curtains over the window, so it would get light in the morning.

Cursing himself he turned around and pulled the blankets up to his chin and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

**A/N: **So this is the first chapter and it turned out rather bad, sorry for that. But I will get better as well as try to get the chapters a bit longer. Please review, favorite or follow to know when I update, and so that I know if I should continue my idea. And I promise Claude will come into the picture rather soon or so I have planned^^'


	2. Reminder

The young boy was sprawled out on the sofa in his living room and tiredly looked at the TV placed on a small and long table with a DVD player and lots of movies. It was a rather old TV, but still it was working as it should and he had money to buy a new one if he saved up for it some months and of course, if he wanted to.

The news were on and informing him of what horrid things that had happened in the world the last twenty four hours. In his hand was a cup of new made coffee with whipped cream blended into it. His eyes still felt heavy as he glared at the screen when it turned into commercial.

Reaching for the remote he skipped through the channels, looking for something that was worth his attention. Coming across a show about cakes caught his attention and he stopped to look at it. He put the remote to the side and sipped at the coffee with cream.

With a grunt he got up after the show had ended. He left his cup on the coffee table and got out to the hall to put his winter boots on. He took his black, slim jacket and a scarf. The jacket was actually made for girls, but he loved the figure of it and was sewn in a bit at the waist and made him appear as skinny as he was. As well as it was thin it was warm and kept the cold out.

Taking his wallet and keys he stepped out the door and into the cold. Turning around to lock the door he pulled the handle down and tugged in it to make sure it was locked. Walking down the stairs he made sure not to slip on the wet stairs. It had been warmer tonight and a lot of snow had started to melt away, but some ice was left under it and it was easy to fall and hurt yourself badly.

Alois was one to walk rather fast and tried his best to avoid the spots with ice so he wouldn't slip. He hadn't brought his phone with him, honestly he didn't have the need for it today, he wouldn't be gone for long and who would call? His parents called on Sunday afternoon to make sure he was alright and ask about his week. And his brother had school to put up with and only chatted via skype or a few texts.

There was a lot of people on the street as he dodged a few sharp shoulders for bumping into his head and arm. The worst thing of being short was that people thought he was young, very young. His face or body didn't help him to convince others into even lay a thought on him being thirty three. That was one thing that was annoying when he bought wine or anything else that you needed to be over eighteen to buy.

He whined lowly as a shoulder crashed into his and he looked back at the woman who ignored in saying excuse me or sorry. A huff left his lips as he turned around a corner down a more calmer street to come to the opening to the pet shop.

As well as they had cats and dogs down there, they had snakes and lizards. It was a two part store, one part was a terrarium and the other for animals who people more often bought. The store was big in other words, one of the biggest around here.

The bell rang as he entered the store and was welcomed by dogs barking. He scrunched his nose, dogs were so loud. He flashed a smile to the male behind the desk and made his way to where they had the snakes and other tropical animals.

It was hotter in here but it didn't bother him much. It was much calmer in here and he let out a sigh and looked around. When he noticed the small glass cages to the left of the room his shone up and walked closer to them.

Inside the cages was spiders, tarantellas to be exact. The grin grew wider as he kneeled down to look at one of the bigger ones who was pitch black with orange stripes around his legs and palps. Alois watched as it moved slowly around in its cage. He gently pressed his index finger against the glass and watched it move towards him.

The young blond had always been interested in these creatures. The way they moved was beautiful and the colours was enchanting. He had always been the one to kill or remove small house spiders from the rooms. Even when he only were a little kid. Once, he and his father was in the bathroom and he was having his hair washed a small black spider had crawled up over the marble walls and he had shrieked like a girl, which had made him giggle and put a glass over the spider and let it stay there until he was done being washed.

He missed spending time with his father. After he took over a restaurant after his uncle he had been caught up in work. But still, they lived far away. While Alois lived in London, they lived in Brighton. He had moved here to be close to his practice and work. But he went to visit them once or twice a month. They had a good family relationship, except his uncle who he despised.

His thoughts went back to the spider that had one of its legs tapped onto the glass and continued by putting another leg there and moved to stand on the back legs.

"Looks like he likes you." A soft voice came from behind him and Alois turned to look at the male behind him. He had black short hair and a small smile on his lips. The seller kneeled down next to him and turned to the young boy. "Would you like to hold him for a bit? He's not dangerous, actually very calm."

"Really? Can I?" He smiled as the other male slipped his hand into the cage and let the big creature crawl into his hand. After slipping out his hand he handed the spider to the blond and a shiver went through his body as the soft legs moved over his hands.

"He is really pretty." He said and watched it settle down in his hand and stayed still. "Yes, he is indeed." He cooed and moved to pet one of the hairy legs.

Alois glanced up to look at the name tag of the person next to him. "Thanks, William." He said and motioned his own hand to pet one of the back legs, watching the creature closely.

"No problem, not many people come to this part of the store, only if they already own a snake, lizard or spider. Mostly to buy food or plants to the terrariums." The blond nodded and handed the spider back to William and flashed him a smile. "Thank you for letting me hold him. I've always loved spiders." He noted and stood up as the male put the spider back into the cage and nodded.

"No problem." He cooed and sealed the lid again over the cage. Alois watched him and smiled. "I feel bad for leaving but I only came here to look and got lucky when I got to hold him." He said and the older shrugged his shoulders. "I don't mind that, I understand if you can't stay." He mumbled and brushed his pants off from a bit dust.

The blond flashed him a smile and with a wave he left the store and made his way up on the street.

It hadn't taken much time to go there and then back. Only a hour and a half had past. He had his eyes fixed on the black boots as they moved by command. It was calmer on the streets now so he could look down as he walked.

The snow was only in small piles in some corners. It made him happy to know the snow would soon be gone for some time. Spring was his favorite season, all the colours that came from the new grown grass and flowers.

Also he loved the sound of birds singing as well as the butterflies flying around and making their way through the parks. It was not often you saw the fragile creatures in town, they often kept away from the loud noises and speeding cars.

With a glance up he smiled as he walked past a café and slowed his steps down a bit. He stopped and looked inside on the pastries. They all looked delicious and they had cake as well. He put a hand over his stomach and felt the in curving flatness and the slender waist.

Nibbling on his lower lip he reached for the door and pushed it open. He got hit by the sweet smell of new baked and sugar. A low groan escaped his lips as he got closer to the glass display. There was no one in there at the moment and he looked around after someone.

Should he really buy something? He did eat ice cream yesterday and he had felt bad last night. When a girl came into view it was too late to leave without being rude. A low sigh came from his lips and he smiled at her.

"Hi, I'd like one of those strawberry pastries, thank you." He said and pulled out two pounds and handed it to her as she put it carefully down in a paper bag and handed it to him. It felt like he had wasted money on something not worth this. The dancer scrunched his nose and clinched his fist around the bag.

.

.

The blond arrived home to see that he had gotten a phone call, he was surprised someone had tried to reach him and he did not recognize the cellar ID. With a small frown he pressed the screen and brought the devise up to his ear.

"_Hi brother!"_ Came the happy voice from the other side of the phone and a smile replaced the small frown and he sat down in his bed.

"Hey Luka, how are you?" Alois said and couldn't seem to wipe that foolish grin from his lips.

"_I am totally fine, just wanted to tell you I have changed phone and number. I finally got a touch screen!"_

A small chuckle escaped the blonds' lips and he nodded for himself. "But it's not like a your old phone was bad, I liked that flip phone!"

"_Oh shut it! Well, you know that we soon got a small break from school? So I got four days free and I wondered if I could come down and visit you in London? I haven't been there since Christmas, and I am not staying my whole break up here with mom and dad!"_

"Yeah, yeah. I'd love you to come down here, it was a while since I saw you, well…touched. Okay sorry that sounded wrong, but seriously we haven't seen each other over skype either for a while."

"_I know, I'm sorry! I am caught up with some tests that are coming up."_

"Well I don't want to be in the way for your studies, but I'd love you to come down." Alois smiled for himself and walked into the kitchen to put the pastry away in a cabinet.

"_Well, great! One month until I come down then!"_

The blond chuckled and closed the door, nodding for himself. "Yes, one month. See you, bye."

"_Bye brother!"_

**Click.**

Alois took away the light blue touch phone from his ear and walked up to the low dinner table, placing it on the surface before moving into the living room to stretch out on the sofa and relax.

His back was hurting a bit and he felt worked out even though he hadn't done much today. Groaning lowly he flopped down on the dark grey old sofa and snuggled into the many pillows. The blond locks laid messily around his head on the dark pillows with golden patterns. Running a hand through it he sighed, smiling for himself at the thought of seeing Luka so soon again.

It took some time for the male to get up and do something else than dawdle at the sofa all day and decided to get up and make some late lunch. There wasn't much in the fridge for the moment, but enough to make a light salad with fried chicken.

Opening the white cool box Alois started to take out lettuce, cucumber, tomatoes, fiber crotons and some dressing. Placing all of it on the counter the boy kneeled down and opened a cabinet to take out a bowl and the bread toaster.

Opening a cupboard containing a cutting board he heard his phone go off again and he groaned lowly as he took out the flat wooden board and placed it quietly on the counter before walking back into his room and answer his phone.

Glancing at the cellar ID, he recognized it as his mothers and smiled softly. "Hi mother. Was there something you wanted?"

"_Hello darling Alois!" _Her soft voice said, she was a delicate and small woman. It was probably from there he had gotten his height and natural skinniness. _"And yes, Luka forgot to tell you something."_

Her voice became more serious and firmer, it always got like this when she was telling something important or if she was a bit angry. "What is it?" The blond mumbled and his brows furrowed together as he glanced out the window.

"_It's about your uncle. His fifteen years of prison is over. Well, they let him out four years earlier due good doings and behavior. Actually he got freed yesterday and is staying at our house for the moment until he can get a own apartment or his old house back."_

His heart started to beat faster and he could feel his palms get sweaty as well as his four head. Those pale blue eyes stared at nothing and his breathing became heavier, feeling as if someone was strangling him.

"_Alois? I know this might be a lot for you. But you live far away from here now. And it is better that you know now than later. Alois, I am sorry."_

"Mother, it's not your fault… You have no need to apologize for what he did. It was all his doing and we don't need to talk about it. And keep Luka away from him, okay? I know he is old enough to defend himself, but you never know… Please make him lock his room at night."

"_Yes Alois, we have already told him so. And he understands why." _ The dancer was starting to feel slightly dizzy and the room spun around him like a carousel. He had to close his eyes and sit down with his head between his legs as he continued. "T—thank you. I have to go, I am making lunch. Love you mommy, bye." He breathed and heard the soft 'good bye Alois' and then the click, telling him that the call was over.

The room was spinning and it felt like his stomach was turned upside down. Gagging he slapped his hand over his mouth and panted hard. The memories from what the man did was still there and had etched into his memory and would never go away. It was still hunting him like it was yesterday.

The dancer gagged again but swallowed it down, standing up to run into the bathroom and hover over the toilet as his small stomach got cleaned out from everything it contained. His throat felt sore and stinging, making him cough.

His breaths came in fast raspy breaths and his eyes screwed shut as he cursed under his breath as he felt another wave of sickness flow over him. Gagging he let the fluid out and groaned at the taste of stomach acid due he hadn't eaten anything yet today, only drinking his coffee with cream. His throat was burning and he got on his knees to turn the tap on that was next to the toilet and filled his hands with the cold water. Alois drank it, but it didn't get much better.

Leaning back against the sink he sighed as the feeling of his body being drained from all energy. It felt as if he couldn't move and his eyes felt droopy. "Fuck.." He breathed and grabbed his head with both his hands and took a handful of hair in both as he groaned.

"No..no, no. I am not passing out in the fucking bath room…" The blond spoke to himself and tried to stand up again, but his muscles didn't work.

After minutes of trying to get up, he finally manage, but he had to hold onto things as he walked, or else he would collapse on the floor. Shuffling out from the bed room and into his bedroom he used the wall as support. How would he be able to practice tomorrow? If he was in the same state as now, he would faint within seconds.

But he couldn't miss any of his practices. With a whimper he felt his head starting to ache and turned his way into his room, flopping down on his bed with a huff and reached to open his drawer, taking out some aspirins and took one, putting it in his mouth and swallowed it dry, without any water or else to help.

"Uh.." He let his body fall back on the bed and closed his eyes. He decides to take a small nap before continuing making his food. As he closed those ice blue eyes he sighed and was fast asleep.

.

.

It was past six when the male was doing the dishes. He had awoken about a hour ago and had felt a bit more strength and made some food to himself. It felt good to get something healthy in his empty stomach. Though, that pastry he bought was making him glance at the counter from time to time.

As he placed the made dish in the dish rack he opened the door and took the small paper bag in his hand and opened it, looking down on the sweet swirl of pastry and icing sugar. His pink tongue darted out to lick his dry lips as the scent reached his nose. Letting out a groan the male reached down in the bag and took the sweet out, looking it over before tossing the bag into a trash bin and walked to the sofa slowly. He still needed the support of walls, but his legs were at least moving better.

Making small huff as he sat down he brought the sweet to his mouth and pressed it against his lips, feeling how his mouth watered at the slight taste of sugar. Opening the small mouth further he took a small bite and hummed in approval as he chewed and swallowed. It tasted amazing, so… fluffy and sweet. He took another bite, a bigger one.

"Fuck that's good." He breathed and leaned in for another bite. It didn't take long for him to finish the sweet he had bought, and it was getting later at night. He would have to go to sleep in a hour or two to get up in time to make a proper breakfast and a cup of strong coffee.

Leaning back against the back of the sofa the dancer looked at the cocking show that was on. His left elbow was leaning against the arm rest and his head laid in his cupped hand. He wasn't feeling rather sleepy though, and he knew he would have trouble sleeping this early after his three hour nap earlier today.

Humming for himself he leaned his head back and rolled his head a bit before just leaning back, looking at the ceiling. He was in the need of a massage or something to ease the pain in his neck. It felt rather stiff and sore, just as his back.

He could afford a small massage at the spa outside town. On Sunday, he had a day free then, except work, but that was in the morning as usual and ended around one. Then he had the time to run to the train and one hour away, he was at the spa and get his relaxing massage for around 15£.

A small smile spread over his thin lips at his own thoughts. Alois liked to spoil himself, but he did not have too much money. Even though his parents were rich and owned a big house in Brighton Alois himself didn't get so much, but his parents would gladly pay his rent if he missed some money or bought him clothes if needed. He was spoiled yes, but he paid most of his things by himself, like food and apartment.

Reaching his hand up to the ceiling, he twisted it softly around. His head tilted softly as he looked at the pale, pure skin. The ice blue eyes glanced to the side too look at the sun set outside his window and moved up from the sofa with a huff and moved into his room to sleep.

It was a small struggle to get his shirt off without falling backwards and he had to sit down while he did. Leaving his sweat pants on that he had changed into soon after he had woken up from his little nap earlier that day. He reached out for his phone and set the alarm at five in the morning to make sure that he would get in time.

The dancer had the laps turned off and sprawled out on his double bed and sighed as darkness surrounded him like a tight, cold blanket. Slowly crawling under the blankets he grabbed a pillow and tightly pressed it to his chest as his eyes closed and Alois forced himself asleep.

In moments like this, the blond male did not dream, he could see moving pictures of a action that was taking place in his head. But he could not hear nor see colours in it, he wouldn't call it a dream, no. He could not remember a thing after waking up as well. His mind felt fogged and he felt heavy.

Stirring a bit in his sleep he laid back on his stomach and nuzzled deeper into the warm comfort of his bed.

**A/N: **So, second chapter eh? I know it might be a bit slow still and it might be for a chapter more, but Alois will receive big news in next chapter about a certain male with ebony hair, glasses and no emotion! You all know what that means, Claude will be in next chapter, whoop!

**IThinkYouAreGood; **Thank yoooou for reviewing and reading my story so I know I am not writing this to no one! ; u ; and no, Claude will be fully human, or well, a emotionless human but still. But I can assure you that Claude will appear in next chapter, at least mentioned. And I can promise you one thing, he will cause our little blond dancer pain. Thanks again! Love you!


	3. The new pianist

Toes were dancing gracefully on the polished floor and the music was soft for everyone to hear. Alois was sitting on the floor and watched as the girls danced in the light of the lamps and the sun that was slowly raising over the horizon. The male had chosen to sit down after feeling dizzy while spinning around while dancing, almost crashing into the big mirror at the side.

He had told his dance teacher about the news he had received yesterday and that he had thrown up and felt weak. She had suggested that he would go home and rest more, but Alois insisted on staying to at least watch, and learn from that.

So there he was, having his knees pulled up against his chest, his chin resting upon them and looked as they gathered up to end the class and get to know what show they were performing this year. It was surely to be The swan lake or Giselle.

The dancer slowly stood up and made his way over to stand next to his friends. With a straight back he looked ahead. His head was pounding slightly but he could bear it, he could take a aspirin and it would get slightly better.

"Okay, today I have both happy and sad news. The happy one is that we are going to perform The Swan Lake!" Everyone smiled and whispered about something's about wanting to be the swan queen. But they soon shut up as they were about to hear the bad news. "And for the sad, our wonderful pianist Victoria is leaving us to go and live with her husband in Australia. Her plane is leaving in the end of this week." Madame stepped aside and let Victoria say good bye.

It was a bit sad, she had been playing here for many years. And we all knew her husband was a nice and caring man, and he was from Australia, as well as his family and they wanted to be close to his mother who had gone sick. Everyone hugged her good bye and one of the girls shed a tear.

"So, by your next class, you will have a new pianist. A male one, for the first time in a while actually. His name is Claude Faustus." She said and looked as some girls looked at each other, happy to maybe have a teacher that could have some looks.

The male dancer rolled his eyes and moved towards the changing rooms. It was Tuesday today and he did not have to go to work, which felt good. While he had time he would shower here instead of using his own shower, he did save a bit on the water bill from it and it was rather fresh and clean showers.

Humming he removed his shoes calmly and laid them in his bag. Because he knew no one passed through here he could strip down into nothing without worrying on having someone open the door. Alois took his towel and walked into the shower, hanging it on the side as he pressed the button and way too hot water streamed down on his body and he hissed softly, turning the heat down with a sigh.

Alois did wonder how the new pianist would be and act like. And would he be old or young? The name, Claude Faustus, it seemed to fit a rather old man, not a young English man. And after all, how many young men these days played piano for a ballet class? Most of them were over fifty and had worked like this since they were young what was about 1960.

As his hands moved over his pale skin, using the soap he had brought with him, he loved the scent of lavender. He had his eyes closed and washed his body off one last time before getting out and took his towel, wrapping it around his tiny body as he walked out.

Taking a seat on the bench next to his things he dried his feet and legs, then going up his body and letting the towel rest over his shoulders as he reached for his boxers and slipped them on.

After getting dressed he threw his back pack over his shoulder and ran a hand through his hair and walked out, nuzzling into the scarf around his neck.

It was a rather quick way home and he opened his door to his apartment and closed it as he got inside. He kicked his shoes of and nibbled at his lower lip as he took his jacket of and hung it on a hook. His bag was resting on the floor, leaning against the wall.

He walked into the living room and laid down on the sofa with a huff and buried his face in the pillows.

.

.

It was time again, to get up early and to get going to the ballet. Alois had to admit that he was excited about seeing the new man who was going to play piano for probably a rather long while now.

He was putting clothes on and drinking a cup of coffee, but he did not have time to make any cream to it and had it in a take-away cup that had the image of a grave yard.

As he walked away from his house he could see how that a lot of the snow had already melted from yesterday , almost making the streets clear from all ice and snow. It was at least not cold, he could walk outside with a hoodie today and not feel the need of wanting a thick jacket.

Alois noticed that one of the girls from his class was on the same train as him, her name was Miranda. She had curly, black hair to her breasts, but today it was separated into two braids. She had freckles and dark green eyes.

"Hey." Alois said and sat next to her, sipping on his coffee and he was greeted by a big smile and a hug. "Are you excited over the new pianist today?" The girl asked and made Alois chuckle softly. She was younger than him, 19. She was very good and one of the best in their class.

"Well, I would be lying if I said no. But I want to hear how he plays before I am sure if I like him or not." The blond murmured and sipped more of the semi hot coffee.

"He can't be worse than our last teacher. I mean, Madame do want the best." Miranda said and leaned back in the seat. "Very true, but she can't always get the best. And do you think he s young? I mean the name _Claude Faustus_ do not sound rather…young."

"Well, I do not think he is over forty." She murmured for herself and Alois nodded. "I just hope he won't be a perverted old man." Te blond muttered and drank the last of his coffee, opening his bag to put the empty cup in his bag.

Miranda let out a small giggle. "I don't think they would let a horny old man into the ballet studio." Alois nodded and smiled at her. She didn't know what had happened to him in the past, nearly no one did. He was embarrassed over the thought of anyone knowing what disgusting things his own uncle had done to him. And that he hadn't told anyone for a long time.

"Our stop is now." The male said and stood up, offering a hand to his friend who brushed it away and stood up.

They made their way to the studio and parted ways as they were going to enter the changing rooms. "See ya." He said and closed the door. Alois stopped as he saw another bag in there and frowned before walking up to the bench closest to the door and placed his bag down.

He could hear the faint sound of water running from the toilet and removed his shoes as well as hoodie, hanging it on one of the hooks. Every so often he glanced over at the toilet as he changed into his ballet clothes. When he was tying his shoes on, still not having his shirt on, the water turned off and a man stepped out.

Alois bit his lip as he kept his eyes down as the man took his bag and walked into the studio. All he could see was a small glance on his back before the door shut. From what he had seen he was wearing a light grey button up shirt and black jeans.

Quickly he put his shirt on, it was short sleeved today. But still had the same black as always. He put his hand on the cold door handle and moved it downwards as he heard the sound of a piano from the other room and he pushed the door open to revile some girls chattering and there he was, their new teacher.

He had black hair and spectacles framing his almost golden eyes. His skin was pale and looked flawless. His shirt was rolled up over his elbows and he looked to be concentrated in what he played. Alois walked out and stood next to the other girls who were chatting.

As the class begun they mostly went through the parts in the play and what you would have to know and also deciding who you wanted to try out as. All the girls wanted to be swan queen of course, but it was not only people from this class who would try out as the part. Alois himself wanted a big part as well, after all, many people came to watch and that would mean credit.

The blond ran a hand through his hair and let out a small huff as he got up from the floor he had been sitting on and stretched his back before looking himself in the mirror. They were going to practice a bit on lifts today and since he was the only boy, the girls lined up on one side as Alois stood on the other.

He was going to lift them up in the air, then holding them for a while before letting her down so the next girl could try.

With a soft breath he held his arms out and felt how Madame's hands making his back straighter and his arms at the right height. "First girl, Lillian." She said and slowly started to run towards him.

Alois heard the music begun to play and he almost lost focus. The man played beautifully. His eyes stayed on Lillian and lifted her up, holding her there for some seconds before letting her down. While she walked back his pale blue eyes averted over to where Claude was sitting.

The inky haired male was watching them as his fingers moved gracefully over the keys. The blond was chocked he could play such a difficult piece and not looking where he played. It was simply perfect, too perfect…

.

.

_A hard slap was delivered to his face, making the blonds' head turn and look at the wall on his left as a single tear dripped from his ice blue eyes. His lower lip was trembling together with his knees who felt like they would give in under him._

"_You are so worthless!" A wrinkly hand gripped his fair hair and forcefully pushed his face against the red painted wall. "You know you want it, whore." The hoarse voice growled lowly and a much bigger body was pressed against his._

"_P—please.." The choked and soft voice manage to say as a hand caressed him somewhere too close to his groin. "You know you love this, boy." The elder males breath was smelling alcohol and smoke, making the blond scrunch his nose. _

_His breathing hitched as a big hand grouped his inner thigh firmly and he felt those disgusting lips smirk against his neck as the breath tickled the sensitive skin. _

_Those hands traveled up his waist and played with the hem of his pants. "Nnh…stop.." He whimpered and the hand moved down into his pants and touched his member, rubbing it with his dry hands._

_Tears welled up in the clear blue eyes and his head leaned against the wall as he tried to fight back, but for nothing. "You have such soft skin Alois." The way his uncle breathed his name made him want to throw up._

_Alois' fist manage to hit the others head and he pulled away for a second and winched in pain. "You brat!" He yelled and slapped the man over the cheek again, making his head bump into the wall, making a rather big wound on the back of his head._

"_How dare you, you filthy whore!" A kick was delivered to his thigh before a hand grasped the short blond hair and pulled him to kneel in front of the older man. _

"_I was only pleasuring you, being nice. And what do you do? You hit your best uncle." The sound of a fly getting zipped down made the young blond tremble and look away, he heard a chuckle and felt hot, stiff flesh press against his cheek._

"_Now suck this for me boy. Make yourself worth something." Alois wanted to scream, cry and call for help. But he was alone, no one was there to save him. _

_A hand grabbed his jaw tightly and made it open. Rough un even breaths came from him as the flesh nudged his lips, making more hot tears well out his eyes. The taste of sticky, salty pre cum made him feel sick again, and before he knew it, his uncle had forced his member into his mouth._

Alois screamed as he shot up in his bed and gripped his hair tightly as his scream faded slowly. He touched his cheek and felt the tears and quickly wiped them away.

Night mares like this had haunted him since those acts had first started, but getting that call had manage to triggered a memory, making it into a dream, making him feel as if it all happened once more.

His breath was fast and un even. His eyes glanced back and forth in his room, searching for something to be wrong. With a shaky breath he felt tears spill out his eyes and he gritted his teeth as he buried his head in his pale arms.

.

.

About one week had passed since his nightmare, and it had not really gotten better since then. Thoughts were invading his fragile mind in day and night, making him scream or feel faint. But he did not like to show weakness, nor miss his classes on his ballet. So he fought through it, even how tired he was.

His mind always seemed to race when he was around their new teacher, though. That man felt special, like someone he had never seen before. The way he talked, looked, moved and most of all, how amazing he was at playing the piano. It had him enchanted.

It was about eleven in the morning when the dancer had laid on his couch and thought of the man as he was searching through new jobs, he was getting slightly tired of working in tat yoghurt shop. But he found it hard when his mind went back to those skilled hands, how they moved like spiders over the keys. Tickling them and making them sing for him. Spiders, his fingers moved like spiders over the large piano.

A shiver went through his body and he felt his member spring to life underneath the laptop. He gasped as it made contact with the heated machine. Gently he removed the devise from his lap and looked down at his sweat pants, seeing the small wet spot on the light grey fabric.

It had been long ago he had been turned on by another male like this, it felt wired. He often was uneasy when it came to sex, especially after his younger years. But, the blond pulled the fabric of his sweats down and did the same to his briefs.

Looking at the stiff flesh he brought his hand to it and ran his thumb over the slit, gasping softly, screwing his eyes shut at the pleasure. Thinking of the mysterious ink haired man Alois started to pump his member slowly, making him groan and have some pre cum dribbling out the slit and made the flesh slippery and easier to caress.

Alois leaned his head to the side and sunk deeper into the couch as his hand worked on himself. Of course he was thinking of Claude now, imagining it was his long pale fingers teasing his member. "A—aah..!" The male cried out and arched his back.

Pleasure filled his whole being as his thumb massaged the leaking slit. His mouth was left slightly open as the dancer panted and had his eyes screwed shut to keep the image of the skilled pianist in his head. It had been long ago since he had done something like this to himself, the last time being when he was a teenager and all you could think of was your sexuality and how it felt to do things to yourself.

The last time was maybe when the blond was sixteen and he found no real pleasure in just sitting there and think of other men while rubbing the rod of flesh variously to get some white sticky substance out. But oh, did he enjoy this now.

Alois' chest raised and fell quickly while he put some fingers to his mouth and started to suck them, making his moans muffled. After coating the digits in his own saliva he moved them to his entrance and teased it. The fingers were cold and wet, making him shiver as they made contact with the heated flesh of his balls and the pink ring of muscles who clinched together at the feeling.

Slowly he started to push one in about a finger nail deep, making himself whimper. "Nnnh..gh.." As his pale finger went deeper inside him his breath turned more hitched. Alois was soon used to the feeling and moved his finger inside his tight entrance a tad faster as his other hand worked his stiff member.

With a shudder warmth started to pool around his lower abdomen and groin. With a loud moan he squeezed his member and trembled slightly as he came over himself. Opening his ice blue eyes he looked down on his sticky hand and the white stickiness on his clothes.

"Ugh.." He sighed and leaned his head over the edge of the couch. Now he was dirty and needed to clean up, again. Slowly he stood up and held his hand away from everything to touch so he would mess anything up. Walking into the bathroom he turned the shower on and held his hand under the still rather cold water, cleaning his hand. Soon he turned it off and wiped his hand off before removing his shirt.

The laundry was getting more and more, he should book a hour or two in the washing house down stairs. Taking his sweat pants off as well Alois walked back into his room and took a new shirt that reached down him middle thigh.

After sitting back down in the sofa he pulled the laptop into his lap and opened up skype to see if his brother was on. Unfortunately not, but he would have it open so he could see if he logged in. Now he needed to focus on finding a new work and nothing else.

Before his little pause he had opened a tab with a job at a museum as a receptionist. It had caught his interest and he wanted to look closer on it. It was a art museum called the Saatchi gallery. A pretty good and big one as well. He had never been there himself, but knew people who went there once a year or such.

He opened a word document and started writing down his CV and why he'd like the job rather quickly and saved it to work on later. A loud groan filled the quiet room and Alois winched slightly. "Yeah yeah, relax. I'll get some food." He mumbled to his own empty stomach and closed the computer, putting it on the coffee table and walked into his room to put on clothes so he could look represent able.

Pulling on some jeans and changing shirt into a more smaller one would do, he would cover it up with a jacket anyway. Glancing into his room he took his phone and shoved it into his pocket before walking to the hall and tied his slightly heeled boots on and wrapped the pure light blue spring jacket over his shoulders and wrapped a grey scarf around his neck.

Alois did own a car, a rather new one as well. Or well, it looked new because he rarely used it. But it was nice to have one if he was too lazy to walk or take a train. It was a grey Nissan juke, almost a little too big car for him. But he could see where he drove and it was easy to drive with, and he couldn't sell it and but a new, it was a gift from his father the same year he turned twenty one and graduated from a photography line in uni. It meant a lot to him.

Jumping in he put the keys in and turned it on, hearing the motor purr quietly as he put on some seat warmth before pulling out from the parking lot. The dancer never bothered turning on the radio, all music that they ever played was hysteric and made him nervous.

It was a comfortable and quiet drive to the shop, the streets were rather empty at one on a Monday, so there was only a few cars parked there. Like the slightly lazy person he was the blond parked close to the shop and turned the car off before getting out and slamming the door shut, locking it and making his way into the shop.

The soft sound of a pop channel was on and he recognized the song as one from a band that was from England, boy band to be exact. But nothing he usually listened to. Grabbing a basket he began browsing through things he found that seemed to be fresh and that he really wanted and needed, like cereal.

Alois found it hard to find cereals in this shop. There were so many to choose from, and more than half of them was chocolate or sugar coated. He wanted some normal flakes who didn't make you gain weight or get a sugar kick, he had coffee for staying awake, not sugar.

Taking a package with fiber flakes he put them in the basket and continued to the milk products and grabbed a plastic jug in the handle and placed it next to the beige package of flakes. Alois didn't really know what he wanted to eat today, he was hungry but couldn't think of anything to actually cook.

Eventually he walked over to the frozen food and looked at the packages of half frozen food with furrowed brows, nothing really catching his eyes. "Ugh.." The dancer groaned out and walked over to where they kept fresh fish, he could easily make some fried fish with boiled potatoes, it wasn't hard to make and did not need much preparation.

"Hey." He said to the male who stood behind the glass with the many fishes. "Hello! What would you like?" Alois smiled as he glanced over the fishes and thought for a second. "I'd like some salmon thank you."

"Okay, how much one, two, three?" Alois held up his finger and smiled. "One thank you." The man nodded and put on a pair of plastic gloves to take the pinkish fish in his slender fingers. "Does this one look good?"

"Looks perfect mister, thank you!" The dancer said and watched him wrap it up and weight it, taking the sticker and taped it to the paper surrounding the freshly caught fish. "Have a nice day." Alois took it and smiled at him, nodding.

While browsing through the store he got to think of Claude again, which made his thought linger to the little hint of lust he had. That's right, he was totally out of detergent. Good that he got that into mind so he could wash his clothes and bed sheets that were getting a bit old now.

Something that smelled like lavender would be good…

Walking up to the shelf's Alois looked around and noticed the one he needed was on the top shelf. Of course. Alois cursed over his shortness quietly and laid the basket to the side to stand on his tip toes, taking hold of a lower shelf with his left hand as the right arm was stretched out to only poke and flick at the box. He let out a frustrated grunt and tried to jump.

"Do you need help?" Came a deep voice from the side and Alois sunk down and closed his eyes and nodded in defeat. "Yes, I'd love some help, thank you." He breathed and turned to the male with a small smile as he easily took down the box and handed it to him. The dancer took it with another quiet thank you and kneeled down to shove it down in his bright red basket.

"No problem." The monotone voice spoke again and Alois glanced up to see the man pull his leather gloves into place before taking his own basket and walked away with his back facing the other. The blond watched him leave, he had the same proportions as Claude. Why he knew this made him feel like a freak and shock the thought out of his head.

Alois stood up and took his basket in his hand as he made his way to the check outs to scan his things. Pulling up his wallet he pulled out a 20£ note and handed it to the cashier who gave him the change and the plastic bags filled with his groceries.

The dancer threw his groceries in the passenger seat as he jumped in behind the wheel, snuggling back in the seat. "Time to get some food done." He breathed and put the keys in, turning it to the side, making the car purr once more.

.

.

"No, no… Lillian, your back has to be more straight when you jump, and your legs have to get higher or you will hurt yourself when you jump." Madame mumbled frantically as they were having their last practice before auditions tomorrow.

Alois was sitting on the floor and stretched out his legs at the moment and sighed as he rolled his back down, and up with some help from a girl named Jewels. "Thanks… I needed that." He breathed and got help to stand up. Flashing the girl a smile she nodded and got over to the others.

"Claude, could you?" Madame said with a wave of her hand so they could practice the same part again. Jumping into a spin could be hard if you hadn't done it in a while. As the music began to play again, the male glanced over at the pianist.

His fingers looked so graceful as they moved over the grand piano. Feeling his heart tingle he looked away from him and sighed lowly. He could not get hard during practice, that would be embarrassing, so he needed to focus on looking forward.

Moving over the dance floor Alois mind kept on lingering back to Claude, seeing a image of the ebony haired male hovering over him, breathing against his neck and caressing his pale skin. It made him flush and a shiver to run through his body. Forcing the image away he tried a jump but stumbled on his own feet and crashed into the wall with a loud thud.

Everyone gasped and stopped. The sound of hands lazily fall on the piano keys, making it scream. Slowly Madame ran away to get a ice pack for his head as Claude kneeled down next to him and pulled him to sit with his back against the wall. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I tripped on my own feet…" Alois groaned out and put a hand over the sore spot on his four head, feeling how it stung in his whole head. "And I hurt. My shoulder and head feels bruised." He sighed out and looked up at the other male with glazy eyes.

"Nothing broken? Are you bleeding?" The blond noticed that he did not sound rather worried, more like he was asking questions that he had to without caring. It made Alois curl up slightly as Madame came running back with the ice pack. She handed it to Claude who gently placed it against his four head after the blond had removed his hand.

His expression stayed the same as well, not twitching the corners of his lips up in a small smile, not furrowing his brows together in concern. No. Only looking at him, like he was bored, even a bit angry or annoyed. Maybe it was the way his thin black eyebrows tilted down, making his stoic face even more mysterious and beautiful. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." It was quiet for what felt like hours for Alois, but were only a minute. Irrupting the silence Madame clapped her hands together. "Well, looks like we are running out of time. Class has ended now, time to fly home little birds." She shipped and waved her hands for the girls to move away. "I am sorry, I am clumsy… I-"

"By what I have seen you dancing like you are not clumsy, more graceful and light. Something must have disturbed you." The monotone voice spoke, reminding him of the one yesterday. Oh how he loved the deep sound of his voice, almost purring at every word. It made the shorter male whimper, but the two other in the room took it as if he was in pain.

"Are you hurting? Would you allow me to follow you into the changing rooms so I can make sure you don't faint or fall again?"

_What a gentle man._

"uh..yeah, thanks." He said with a sigh and stood up slowly with a bit of help from the other male and Madame. "Thank you Claude, I will be preparing for the next lesson. Come back after you have helped him. Thank you again Claude."

She said and watched them go over to the men's dressing room. "Forgive me but I have forgotten about your name." The stoic male cooed as he helped Alois with the door open and sat him down where his clothes were hanging over the hooks screwed up against the wall.

"Alois, and it's okay. You have a lot to do and many that come to your classes, it must be hard to remember all names." Slowly Alois put his foot on the small bench and with one hand undid the bow with a bit of struggle while the other was holding the ice pack against the sore spot on his head.

"Actually I do not have so many to remember the name of, and after all I came here last week so I am still learning." With a glance up the dancer could see that he held the same emotionless façade. It was a bit annoying, but only a bit.

"Oh, okay." After that it went quiet as the smaller boy continued with his left shoe, laying it in his bag next to the other. He had not thought about it before, but Claude was very tall. Yes, he had noticed when he was seeing him sit and stand up as he talked to Madame. But to stand next to him like he did only minutes ago made him feel tiny. Barley up to his shoulders. How tall was he really? Two meters?

As he pulled the shirt over his head the blond stopped to glance at the other who was sitting on the left to him, on another bench. His golden brown eyes were looking right back at him, making Alois' heart flicker in his small chest. Claude would see him naked, but it wasn't something bothering to think of for the younger, not even the slightest.

Removing the tights he shoved them down in his bag together with his shirt before taking his clothes. It had been a little of a struggle while holding in the ice pack with his left hand, so after getting everything of, spare his briefs, he handed the ice package to the other male.

"Here." Came the rather quiet voice from the blond before he got back to pull on his dark brown oversized shirt. It had gotten hotter this past week, over 50 degrees whish meant that soon Alois could start wear shorts and thigh highs again. It was a bit odd for a male to wear such things yes, but he felt comfortable in that kind of outfit, after all, it did look good on him as well.

Pulling on the skinny jeans he did not struggle at all, being skinny already and had no need to suck his stomach in or pull much in the fabric to get them up over his thighs. Buttoning them he smiled and looked up to take the long sleeved knitted shirt, pulling it over his head, making the blond locks tangle around.

He felt a hand on his head that caressed his hair into place. "Do you feel alright?" Alois looked up at Claude who removed is hand from the smaller males head. It made him feel like a child. "Yes, thank you for helping me, I am much better now. He stated and the older nodded at him, patting his shoulder and left.

Butterflies fluttered in his chest as he watched Claude walk out from the dressing room, laying a hand over his head he smiled faintly. But that smile soon faded as fast as the thought of him probably not feeling the same way hit him. After all, he did not really _look _ like he was into boys, and if he were, the inky haired man probably already had someone.

**A/N: **cp-lover-Shade, Thank you for liking it and more is coming up soon!

And so there ya go people, Claude now is in the story and Alois has already done some things to himself thinking of our little stoic piano player. So what is now going to happen between them huh?


	4. First time

It was Saturday morning in London and the twenty eight year old pianist was sitting at a café with a cup of cold chai latte and one half of a salmon bagel. Claude's eyes were fixed on the man across of him as he spoke and nodded over what he said, sipping from the pip of the cup. From time to time he pushed the square spectacles further up on the bridge of his thin nose.

He was having his usual breakfast with his friend, Sebastian at a café not far from where he lived. The tall male was speaking business for the moment and his friend was excited to hear more about Claude's new work as a pianist for a ballet class at the Royal Ballet. Sebastian himself had some things to tell his stoic friend.

But even how much he told him, the dark haired male didn't make any sign of being interested or happy about what his friend said. But, Sebastian had learned to read his body language as well how he slightly moved his eyebrows and sometimes cracked into the smallest of smiles. So he knew exactly if he was annoyed, happy, sad, tired.

Well, you do get to know one other after thirteen years together, since high school, through collage and even now. Claude was twenty eight and Sebastian was turning the same in October this year.

"So, do you still feel like you are not worthy playing in the best studio in whole England? Because I know you have been playing since you were like seven. Honestly I don't understand why they didn't offer you a job earlier?"

"As I said they haven't needed anyone until now. And no, I was merely surprised when I got the call from them, I did not see myself as not worthy, I know I am good at playing." The male muttered as he sipped from the plastic straw.

Chuckling, Sebastian ran a hand through his raven locks and closed his eyes for a moment. "Always so self confident, I like that. Do you get paid well? I know your house isn't really sheep to own, it's rather luxurious."

Claude shrugged and put the cup down. "I get paid well enough to live, but I am looking for maybe a extra work. Something that don't take too much of my time, I like to at least have some free time in my life to enjoy."

"What about a hot line." Sebastian purred and raised a eyebrow. "A sex hot line where you can let girls masturbate to your voice."

"Sebastian, sometimes I wonder if you want these jobs? When I was twenty you suggested becoming a male stripper. Is this some kind of invitation?" The inky haired male tilted his head back slightly and lifted one of the fine brows to look at his friend.

"Ugh, don't even think of it Claude." Sebastian watched as his friend cracked a small smile before hiding it behind his cup. "You practically begged for it in collage, though." The comment was answered by a kick on his leg and a sharp look.

"Shut up. I was young and horny, and you were hot, in my dorm. What did you expect me to do?"

"Well." Claude stood up from his seat and pulled the shoulder strap on his bag over his shoulder and looked at his friend. "Past is past. Are you joining me for a smoke? That is if you still aren't trying to stop."

"No, I'd love some more poison, that is if you give me one. I'm out of stock, and free money." The taller rolled his eyes and waved a hand for him to follow him out. Sebastian took his still half cup of coffee and followed suit.

While getting outside in the sun Claude pulled out a new package and opened it, handing one to his friend before taking one himself. Putting it between his thin lips as his hand moved to search for the lighter in the small side pocket of the bag. Bringing it up to his lips he lit it and handed the black lighter to the slightly shorter male.

Taking in a long inhale of the smoke he let it slowly slip past his lips as he breathed out, almost sighing in relive. Once more taking a long drag from the poisonous smoke he took the lighter and shoved it into his bag before leaning against the wall and enjoyed the moment.

"Dose those nicotine gum, mouth spray and band aids even work? I mean, you tried that gum for a while and you were on the verge of breaking into a mass of stress." Sebastian did the same as his friend and breathed in the smoke.

"Nope, not for me at least. I would need something else to get obsessed about, perhaps cocaine or marijuana." Claude shook his head. "Stick to your cancer and you'll be fine." He joked and tapped the stick gently to let some ash fall from it.

"Well, I have to get going, work begins soon and I need to be at the hotel in a hour. See you." Sebastian said and waved a hand as he walked away from the other and pulled his jacket over his slightly muscular arms and passed the street.

Claude watched him for a while before heading to his house. He had nothing to do today except some of the later classes that day, beginning at seven. So he had a whole day to just do as he liked.

.

.

Letting out a heavy sigh the ink haired male removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes slightly with his thumb and point finger before running the hand over the lower part of his face, stopping at his mouth.

It was just past nine and he was sitting at a café and drank a double espresso as he read a book he had brought. The work at the ballet session was over and he was eating his late dinner. Well, drinking.

It was fairly empty in the cozy café and it was quiet, so you could hear the soft playing of the jazz music in the background. Putting his right hand over his neck he rolled it, hearing it pop.

The sound of a bell singing told him that a new person entered the room. Cracking his golden eyes open he glanced at the blond female that entered. She had knee high stockings with brown boots, short black shorts with golden buttons at the pockets, a pure white button up covered by a thick dark grey knitted shirt with patterns on it. Her short blond hair looked flattering to the pale skin.

Hearing the girls voice order made him knit his brows together. He recognized it, but from where? Seeing her turn around, he noticed she was in fact not a _she_ it was a male. Alois Trancy to be precise. The rosy cheeks were round and his pale blue eyes scanned the room for a place to sit. Noticing that the blond saw him stare made him blink and look down to sip his coffee.

Hearing the sound of small feet moving towards him alerted him o look up once more, but this time Alois was standing in front of him at the other side of the table. "May I sit here?" The slightly quivering voice asked and Claude nodded.

"Have a seat." He cooed and motioned a hand forward.

"Thank you. C-Claude right?" The blond stuttered out with a shy smile. Claude noticed and was slightly amused already. "Yes, that's right. Alois Trancy if I am not wrong? You tripped last lesson, are you alright? I noticed you weren't there yesterday." The stoic male stated in a try to start a conversation.

"Uhm, yeah. I over slept to be honest and I guess I needed to take it easy for a day. I was feeling light headed almost all day." Nodding he sipped his coffee. "You should be more careful, what made you lose focus like that?

A visible flush spread across his pale cheeks and he opened his mouth to speak but closed it again like a gasping fish a couple of times. "I—I guess I just got out of sync and fell." He blurted out and looked down in embarrassment.

Keeping a chuckle in The older of the two nodded, not showing any sign of amusement anyhow. "What brings you here this late at night? Shouldn't you be studying or at least be home. Aren't your parents worried?"

The blond suddenly started to giggle and shook his head, making Claude furrow his brows. What was so fun about his question? "Oh… Claude, how old do you think I am?"

Putting his cup down the male crossed his legs and laced his fingers together. "I don't know, perhaps seventeen to eighteen." Another load of giggles erupted from the blonds pale pink lips.

"I can assure you of that I am older than that. I don't go to school you know. I am twenty three." A perfect black brow raised slightly at this. So he was this old. And still his body looked as if it had stopped growing at the age of fifteen. His face had no out breaks or slightest hint of facial hair.

The other males name got called out and he excused himself to go and get his coffee. When he was back Sebastian got to speak again. "I did not think that you were that old. You look as if to be younger than seventeen. Honestly."

"Thanks, I guess." Alois shrugged and the golden eyes scanned his small body, he was indeed skinny, almost anorectic. He still looked to be full of life and happy. Perhaps he was skinny naturally, some people just were like that.

"Uhm…" Finding himself staring at the boys thighs the male snapped his eyes to look up at his cerulean eyes again. "How old are you then, if you don't mind me asking."

"Recently turned twenty eight." Claude answered and leaned back. This made the age gap between them smaller, and he did not have to worry about any parents interfering if this went on. Claude was considering playing with the blond a bit. He enjoyed teasing and breaking people. And this one seemed to already be falling for him. It was a while ago he had some fun.

Letting a small smirk spread over his face the always so stoic male leaned forward. "Do you live close here?"

The blond nodded and sipped his coffee. "Not too far away from here.." His fingers were toying with the handle at his cup as he chugged down some more. Nodding Claude turned his small smirk back to the small frown. "I don't understand why you are out late though, you have a early class tomorrow and there might be some troublesome people out at this time. And by your looks, you could be attacked."

Alois looked at him a bit before sipping his coffee. "I wanted to get out of my house for a bit. I needed a walk, some fresh air. But it got slightly cold so I went here. I often go here when I want to think."

"Want to get away in other words?" Claude cooed and raised a eyebrow, pushing the clear spectacles up his nose. The blond nodded and rubbed his thumb over the china. "I guess you could say that yes.." The blond said with a small smile towards the older.

The stoic male noticed that the blond didn't look to be on his top. His eyes were slightly red and glazy. Under his eyes there was a small flush and he looked paler than otherwise. Perhaps the boy was sick? A fever?

Claude stood up and moved over to sit in the sofa next to Alois, watching as he hesitant put his cup down and turned to the taller one. After scanning his face he found some dried blood under his nose. Knitting his brows together a big hand rested on the small shoulder as his right wrist pressed against Alois' four head. He wasn't hot. So it could not be a fever he had caught.

"Alois, are you feeling aright. You look sick." Letting go of the boy Alois hitched his breath slightly, and it was not really unnoticeable, which made Claude smirk inwardly.

"N—no. I am just out worked and tired. I guess." Alois blurted out and flickered with his eyes.

The tension was slightly growing between the two, and the blond could feel heat raise to his cheeks and ears. Now fearing that he might blush, casting his sight down on his lap, only to watch a pale hand with black painted nails place on his left thigh.

"Are you alright? Would you like me to drive you home?" Claude breathed against his ear and slightly massaged the soft flesh on his thighs, making him shiver and turn his cheeks bright red.

This was fun, the older thought. It also was a chance into wrapping the blond around his finger, making everything in his little game he was o start, even easier. The sensual touches, breathing against his neck, gently words. Alois was getting further and further tangled in his webs.

"I don't want to be a bother."

"You would never be a bother to me, Alois." Breathing out his name and tucking some of the blond hair behind his ear Claude heard him swallow hard and felt the muscles in his skinny thighs tense.

"Come, I have my car outside. Tell me where to go and I'll get you there in no time." With that, he took a step away and stood up, collecting his belongings before moving towards the door. Leaving Alois to look after him with wide and longing eyes.

Quickly standing up and running after the older Alois felt his body fill with excitement and nervousness.

The car Claude Faustus owned was a normal, five seated black car. He was already in it when Alois came padding after him and got to the other side of the black machine. "I don't really want to go home." He breathed out as his blond hair blended into the black leather seat.

Oh how Claude wanted to grin and tease him more. This was almost too easy. Just offering him to go to his place and he could get a sight of him naked again, perhaps even get intimate. But he wanted to wait a bit with that, make him feel like he couldn't get it all if he didn't beg.

The younger blond was rather attractive actually. It was surprising that he did not have a boyfriend, or perhaps he had, and he wanted to fool around to make him jealous. But either way he wanted to have his fun as well, and he knew what strings to pull to get him completely stuck, making him think that he was important and then either eat him up or just drop him. Either thing would leave him broken.

"What about you spend the night at my house? It's big enough for us both." Alois' cheeks once more turned pink and he nodded. "Okay." When the engine started, the slender male felt his heart beat faster and slowly the car started to move.

Watching the street lamps pass by Alois slowly closed his eyes and let out a sigh, leaning back in the seat and waited.

.

.

It was still foggy in the room when Alois stepped out of the shower. His hair was dripping and his skin flushed. He had asked to use the shower after getting there. It was a big house and Alois suddenly felt insecure about all this.

Wrapping a dark gray towel around his small form he stepped out and walked towards the room Claude told him to go to when finishing. Perhaps it was one of the guest rooms. His clothes were in this room, Claude had said he'd leave something for him on the bed to wear.

Opening the door he spotted the black haired male and stopped. Was this his room? Had he gone wrong?

_Oh my god he's naked! _

The blond felt his cheeks heat up again. It was silly how he acted, he's a adult after all, but he's acting like a blushing teenage boy!

_Man up for god's sake!_

Alois mentally slapped himself and knocked softly at the door. "Claude? Can I come in?" Keeping his voice from breaking the blond heard a muffled and monotone yes.

Stepping in he let out a breath as he saw that he at least was clothed waist down, making the heat disappear from the pale skin.

"Your clothes seemed a bit dirty so I threw them into the wash, they'll be dry by tomorrow morning so there's no need to be worried." Claude said boldly and handed the younger one of his t-shirts to sleep in. "I don't know if I have any underwear in your size though…" Muttering he scanned the slender body. Perhaps he could find something for him.

"Thank you." Alois chipped and dropped the towel without hesitation before pulling the big shirt on, it reached down mid thigh on him and felt big on his slender frame. It just told him once more how smaller he was compared to the stoic male.

Claude felt like a hungry wolf as the boy dropped the towel and exposed his flawless skin. But he was going to be patient, if you wait for something good, you can never wait too long. And, right now he wanted to tease his prey, to lure him in further.

"No problem." He said lowly and tore his eyes from the now covered skin and continued his search for undergarments for little Alois.

"You know, this is covering me up just fine. I don't need underwear unless you'd hate to have my junk rubbing against your shirt."

"Honestly I do not mind, it'll only be for a little while. It was mostly if you'd feel more comfortable not… hanging around." If what he had said himself didn't make him blush, Claude certainly did. Fumbling with the shirt he shook his head no.

"Wait.. Are my clothes not getting done until morning? I—I thought I was just going to be here for the night before returning home afte-"

"I thought you were staying the night." Claude interrupted and glanced at him as he walked over to the blond and leaned down to pick up the towel. "But if you'd like to leave it's fine."

"No! N—no.. I was just slightly worried I am going to miss ballet. I don't have my clothes here and I can't miss another day I think."

Putting the fluffy towel to the side he sat a hand on his slender shoulder, in a way of comforting him and making him feel home. "I will have to drive there for work either way tomorrow, you could always borrow from the club, they got some spare shoes and clothes."

Alois nodded and tucked some hair behind his ear in nervosity, which made the older male lift a eyebrow at the display. "You can sleep in here if you want, I could take the sofa." Claude offered with a shrug and took out a extra pillow from the closet.

"What? No, I can't make you sleep there, it's your house. I can take the sofa. I got no problem with that." Alois smiled charmingly and walked up to Claude to take the pillow. "But you are not sleeping yet are you?" The blond almost purred as he walked out the room to where the sofa stood.

Oh this was too easy.

Claude hummed as he walked out after him and shrugged. "I could make you some sandwiches and tea. Perhaps watch some TV if you're not tired yet." The blond nodded and sat the pillow down on the sofa that he was going to sleep on.

"I'd love some, yes." Smiling more Alois followed his host into the kitchen in the other room. The pianist owned a big house and it was in a rather perfect order. It was a lot of nice and expensive furniture in the rooms. Each of the three bed rooms had a king or queen sized bed and rather dark themes. The whole house had. But it was still fitting and not too gothic.

Claude liked to have it dark, it made him feel calm. As he reached for the cabinet he sent a glance to the dancer quickly before opening it only to find it empty, sighing he closed it again. "Would you care to wait fifteen minutes and I could make some scones, I am out off bread and we can't wait half the night for bread to ferment."

"Oh, of course not. I can help you if you'd like." The blond blurted out and walked to lean against the counter.

"You could go and get the salt, flour and butter. The salt and flour is over there and the butter is in the fridge." Claude motioned at a cabinet with a measurement tool before kneeling down to open a door and took a plastic bowl out.

Starting to blend the dry ingredients together he had asked Alois to cut the butter into small dices so they were easy to work with.

Alois had been standing on his toes at some points as he asked Claude if he did alright, It made him seem more delicate and small.

The pianists long slender fingers were massaging the flour fix and butter together in the bowl, making it all stick together. "Could you take a oven tray and rub some butter on it?" In response he got a nod and the younger scrambled around with the metal box underneath the oven and got some trays out. Taking one the blond took some butter in a piece of paper and rubbed it over the black metal.

After making two neat circles out of the dough, Claude pushed them into the hot oven and sighed, washing his hands of before putting a pot filled with water on a burner. "I presume earl grey will fit you?"

"Yes."

It didn't take long until they were seated in front of the TV with some orange and strawberry marmalade, freshly made scones and hot tea on the small coffee table. On the screen there was going a movie that neither of them paid much attention too as they ate and talked.

Claude thought that Alois was rather interesting. The petit dancer seemed to been having a good time. He could see the slight glimmer in those cerulean eyes as him.

"So you have danced for some time then?" The black haired male murmured and sipped his tea after pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose a bit.

"Yeah, since I was seven." Alois replied and reached to take yet another scone. "Your cocking is amazing by the way! Your scones are simply perfect.." He mused and hummed as he spread a bit of strawberry marmalade over it.

"Thank you, Alois. But this is simple. If you'd like I could make you dinner some day." The pianist murmured once more and followed cue with Alois and took another scone for himself.

Perhaps for the fifth time this evening Alois had blushed and nibbled on his lower lip as his eyes flickered down. "I'd love to." He said quietly and felt a arm wrap around his shoulder.

"There's no need to be shy Alois. And what about this Saturday? Are you free then?" Claude questioned and rubbed the small shoulder after setting his cup down. Alois felt so small every time he touched him or laid a arm around the younger. He felt as if he could break at the smallest touch.

"Yeah, I'm free for Saturday." Alois whispered and tensed at the touches. They were gentle but yet he felt as if they were burning him.

Was this a date the youthful blond thought and hesitantly leaned against the others body. When not getting any kind of reaction but more caresses to his shoulder Alois smiled softly and closed his eyes as his hands grasped at the cup of hot tea.

"That's a date then." Claude breathed and squeezed his small frame gently.

Alois looked up at him a bit surprised, his light blue eyes were wide and his mouth slightly open. There was a small hint of pink on his cheeks as his pale eyes met the golden, warm ones.

The pianist moved his hand up and rubbed his neck softly and looked deep into his eyes. The blonds heart flickered in his chest, both from anxiety as well as excitement and perhaps happiness?

As his eyes blinked it felt as if Claude had moved much closer and his hands began to shake in fear of what to come, actually. The blond swallowed hard.

"Are you nervous?" The soft murmur came from the other and his breath brushed over his cheek softly before his lips moved to capture Alois', running his hand up in the light blond hair and tangled the black painted nails in it.

The kiss had been quick and soft. Almost ending too soon. Alois had gasped and felt the others tongue slightly grace over his bottom lip before it had been over. It made the blond want more, to taste more.

Alois wanted to let his cup go and cling to the stoic male holding him tightly, ask for more of those gentle kisses.

Claude's hand softly ran through the back of his head with a small sigh he looked away from the blonde. "Excuse me for that please. It wasn't very polite of me."

With a small gasp the blond had shook his head. "N—no.. It's alright. Please don't over think it." Alois nibbled on his lower lip fancily as his hands grasped at the cup.

Silence filled the room for minutes before the warm protecting embrace disappeared from Alois. Making him feel even more obnoxious about all this. Finally he set his cup down and curled his legs up to press against his chest, laying his head atop of his knees. "I am feeling tired…" The dancer murmured and glanced down, nuzzling his nose into his knees, closing his eyes.

"Then I will go and get you a blanket, if you haven't decided you do want to sleep in my room instead?" Claude's eyes averted down to the blonds bum, due that he wasn't wearing any kind of undergarment, _everything_ was visible, making him lick his lips as he turned around.

"No, I will be good here with a warm blanket and a pillow." The blond said and noticed the almost hungry eyes looking at him like a wolf would look at its pray. It made the small boy feel his hands sweat slightly, as well as shaking.

_Oh god he was nervous._

**A/N; **Sooooo here is the next chapter. And it took a while to finish. ^^' Haven't had the greatest of times and have had one test a week lately so I have been studying like a bitch.

But I want to thank all of you for reading and greet my new readers! I love you all333

Hopefully I will be able to get next chapter done quicker than this time. At least I updated uvu


End file.
